User blog:Riven4563/Fanon Canon: Plot E
Hello everybody, this is Riven here for my very first blog post. Some of you might not have seen me around much before as I'm a fairly new user. Anyway, this is a blog post about, as you probably guessed, another Fanon Canon arc. At the moment it's entirely dependent on numbers, so if you're interested leave a comment. I have a brief outline of where I think the plot will be going if it starts, but I'll fill in the details once it's confirmed. Premise So, what would this Plot be about? Well, it revolves around the Verräter. The Verräter is an organisation of Quincy. However, I made this organisation with the idea in mind of creating a Quincy organisation that was completely separate from the Wandernreich. As such most of their ranks would be comprised of Gemischt Quincy from families such as the Ishida family. This idea was primarily born from my sentiment that powerful Quincy could only really come from the Wandernreich and be antagonists. With that in mind, I created an organisation where powerful Quincy could be made, without using Yhwach and his Schrift. What they are So that’s the outline. What the Verräter actually are is essentially a Human school, run by Quincy. However, their actual purpose is to take in and train younger Quincy, to allow them to fulfil the task of defending humanity from Hollows and the other usual threats to mankind. They do this with complete detachment from any other organisation, though they have been known to grudgingly team up with the Soul Society on rare occasions. They train the Quincy in secret, so as not to alert the Soul Society, or arouse the suspicions of any Humans in the area either. Main plotline The way this all ties in to the main plotline is….. I’m not sure just yet. As the roleplay progresses I may be able to draw some kind of connection, most likely through the Soul Fragments. Possibly they want to destroy them or use their power, as I said I’m not sure just yet. If anyone has an idea then please feel free to drop a comment. Get involved If you want to make a character feel free to do so, and then drop a message on my wall. This is so that I can make sure the character fits in well with the background. As it is essentially a school, I would think that students and teachers would be the most obvious occupations, but there could probably be many others. The main antagonist will probably be a Quincy who was involved in the Thousand Year Blood War, who, being a fairly high-ranking officer in the Wandernreich at that time, would hate this school for Gemischt Quincy, and therefore seek to destroy it and/or its inhabitants. So that’s the outline of the arc, hope I’ve roused interest in some of you, as I said if you are please drop a message to give me an idea of numbers. Look forward to working with you! Category:Blog posts